ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Aliens
Aliens is the most monstrous and dangerous group of aliens that destroys the planets of alternative universes of Cartoonverse and the planets of alternative universes of Comedyverse and Dramaverse, in practice to govern the countries of the world, including Latin America, Europe, Asia and Africa. The aliens are set to rule the great federal universe, which protocates the great king of the mysterious unknown design system. The group was defeated and extinguished after August 24, 2015 through the end of Ultraverse. Origin The aliens were found and seen for the first time while the group of penguins discovers the alien treasure, that the aliens began to exist in Ultraverse. The first aliens were housed in the biggest government industry, where they made the great protocation. The group of penguins discovers the first alien, who has a gun to shoot, but the group was not found. The aliens are part of the birth of the evil King Alien, which forms the army more powerful and more wicked evil aliens, marking break the rules on the destruction of the planets of alternate universes. Overview The aliens they were congratulated by the protocación invasions of alien planets alternate universes, protocalizadas by the army of aliens, marking the great futuristic monstrous times. With the invading alien planets, aliens can leave the planets and made his escape from the planets to fight global galactic rulers invasions programming the computer system. The aliens made their great decisions of the dead to invade and destroy planets from the alternate universes of Comedyverse and Dramaverse, and they want to rule the planets of the universe that were not destroyed. Meanwhile, the aliens' army did not agree with the defense of humans, so they became the antagonists of Cartoonverse, Comedyverse and Dramaverse. The evil army of the most dangerous and mischievous aliens is sent for the great protocación of the most powerful and dangerous to invade planets and destroy the alternate universes, with the great manufacturing things, and do not covet what is very important to say. These aliens were hired by Cartoonverse, Comedyverse and Dreadverse, the most ruthless and powerful person, including Dr. Shrinky, Yucky Man, Dr. Cat, Professor Bug, Leonard and even The Delightful Children of Down the Lane, which are the evildoers of other products, including Littlest Pet Shop. Deaths The aliens were finally defeated, doomed and destroyed on August 24, 2015. Alien members * Alien * Alien 6193 * Alien 1322 * Alien 7002 * Alien 6129 * Alien 2005 * Alien 1051 * Alien 2500 * Alien 1956 * Alien 7032 * Alien 2062 * Alien 1022 * Alien 6065 * Alien 2403 * Alien 7334 * Alien 3529 * Alien 2103 * Alien 2013 * Alien 2502 * Alien 1606 * Alien 2075 * Evil Alien King See also * Cartoonverse * Comedyverse * Dramaverse Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Comedyverse Category:Dramaverse Category:Cartoonverse Category:Recurring Characters Category:Aliens Category:Enemies Category:Supervillain teams Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Naughties Category:Dangerous Characters Category:Dimensional Characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Comedyverse characters Category:Dramaverse characters Category:Mightiest Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Monsters Category:Nightmares Category:Spooky Friends Category:Fictional races Category:Alien races Category:Fictional species